


Следственный эксперимент

by Zavrja



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Case Fic, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 10:10:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16406435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zavrja/pseuds/Zavrja
Summary: Шерлок и Джон расследуют похищение наследного принца одной из жарких стран на берегу Персидского залива. Как всегда, единственному в мире консультирующему детективу проще быстро все показать, чем долго рассказывать...





	Следственный эксперимент

Шерлок снова страдал от безделья. 

Он сутками валялся на диване в гостиной, не выпуская из рук телевизионного пульта. Каналы сменяли друг друга с хаотической быстротой, и лишь время от времени из динамика доносились связные фразы – это означало, что мой друг наткнулся на очередную программу криминальной хроники. После нескольких часов подобной пытки он вдруг резко спрыгивал со своего ложа и начинал метаться по комнате, жалуясь на скуку и придираясь ко всему, к чему можно было придраться – ко мне, к миссис Хадсон, к погоде, к звукам уличного движения. Больше всего, разумеется, доставалось лондонскому криминалитету, который вдруг залег на дно и лишил единственного в мире консультирующего детектива единственного источника к существованию. Разумеется, я имею в виду не столько гонорары, сколько азарт и даже одержимость каждым новым делом. Работа – вот единственное средство, которое возбуждает у Шерлока хотя бы минимальный интерес к жизни.

Стоит ли говорить, что за всю неделю он ни разу не вышел из дому, не принял душ и не употреблял ничего, кроме кофе? Миссис Хадсон несколько раз стучалась с подносом, уставленным снедью, однако бедняжка наталкивалась на такой холодный прием, что ей приходилось ретироваться к себе, едва сдерживая слезы. 

Спасение пришло, как всегда, внезапно. 

Шерлок апатично просматривал электронную почту, как вдруг гостиная огласилась его могучим воплем:

– Есть!!! У меня дело, Джон! Наконец-то!

– Вот как? – вопросил я деланно-учтивым тоном, мысленно благодаря небеса за этот подарок.

– Мммм, – ответил мой друг, еще раз перечитывая послание. – Собирай вещи Джон, самолет через 2 часа, билеты уже забронированы принимающей стороной.

– Да что ты говоришь? Через два часа! Неделю сидеть в непроветриваемой гостиной, а потом так вот просто взять и улететь… Куда, кстати, не будешь любезен проинформировать? 

– На любимый тобой Восток. Недалеко от Афганистана. Не хочешь – не лети, – резюмировал великий сыщик, выключая ноутбук и пакуя его в сумку.

– Да что ты, это всего лишь через полмира – детская прогулка! – огрызнулся я и двинулся к себе, прикидывая по дороге, что взять с собой из летних вещей – в это время года «недалеко от Афганистана» стоит адская жара…

В самолете – следует сказать, что я впервые в жизни летел первым классом – Холмс был несказанно оживлен, даже болтлив. Он умял обед из семи блюд и с наслаждением запил его каким-то безумно дорогим вином. Разумеется, я покривлю душой, если скажу, что мне не нравилось видеть его таким. Скажем так, этот Шерлок был мне более симпатичен, чем Шерлок недельной давности. Однако как врач и как человек небезразличный, я понимал: и крайняя апатия, и крайняя ажитация – нездоровые состояния. А еще я понимал, что он никогда не изменится, и либо я и дальше буду принимать Холмса таким, каким его создала природа, либо мы оба станем теми, кем были раньше – вечными скитальцами без друзей, близких и крыши над головой. Я выбирал первое…

Автомобиль представительского класса ожидал прямо у трапа. Кем же должен быть нынешний клиент Шерлока Холмса, чтобы ему позволили въезд на летное поле, да еще и выпустили обратно с пассажирами, не прошедшими визовой процедуры? Я строил разные догадки, пока мы ехали, но реальность превзошла мои самые смелые ожидания. Шофер, на вид коренной житель этой небольшой, но очень богатой страны на южном побережьи Персидского залива, молча привез нас в такое место, которое иначе, чем дворцом, не назовешь.

Собственно, это и был дворец – резиденция местного эмира. Если коротко, то выглядел он так, словно сказки тысяча и одной ночи разом воплотились в стиле хай-тек. Меня не удивишь восточной роскошью и шедеврами местной архитектуры, однако такого я не видел ни в жизни, ни по телевизору, ни в иллюстрированных журналах о путешествиях. Сам дворец от посторонних глаз скрывали огромные финиковые пальмы, а на территории, обнесенной каменным забором, было так зелено, что не верилось, что всего в нескольких километрах от этого оазиса лежат безбрежные пески. 

***

 

Храня каменное молчание, шофер припарковался около внушительного крыльца, где нас уже ожидал высокий араб в сером официальном костюме. 

– Приветствую вас, господа. Хусейн Абдель Хамид, личный помощник шейха Мохаммеда Аль Шарджи. Прошу, проходите. Багаж через минуту доставят в ваши апартаменты, а пока вы можете отдохнуть с дороги, день выдался довольно знойный… – говорил он довольно чисто, хоть и с американским выговором. 

– Опустим преамбулу, – перебил его Шерлок. – Вы писали, что дело не терпит отлагательств, верно? Так что чем скорее вы введете нас с доктором в его суть, тем скорее получите результат.

Если Хамид и опешил от бесцеремонности моего друга, то виду не подал. 

– Вы правы, господин Холмс. Однако пройдемте в помещение – вряд ли удобно разговаривать на улице.

От обеда Шерлок отказался за нас двоих. Подозреваю, что он и кофе-то не хотел, но восточное гостеприимство не зря прославилось на весь мир, так что отнекиваться, наверное, было бы себе дороже. Сидя за изящным полированным столиком (который, как я небезосновательно полагал, стоил моего годового офицерского жалованья, включая надбавку за участие в боевых действиях), и вертя в руках золотую кофейную ложечку, Холмс внимательно слушал рассказ Хамида.

– Мы обратились к вам, господин Холмс, так как вы пользуетесь репутацией лучшего частного детектива в мире…

– Я бы предпочел, чтобы меня именовали консультирующим детективом, – возразил Шерлок.

– Прошу прощения, господин Холмс, это моя оплошность. Итак, шейх приказал связаться с вами. Только после вашего расследования он позволит обнародовать эту информацию и привлечь силы полиции. Впрочем, мы искренне надеемся, что с вашей помощью задействования посторонних лиц удастся избежать.

Итак, как я написал вам, позавчера исчез старший сын шейха, Рашид Аль Шарджа. В резиденции действует новейшая система безопасности. Любые передвижения четко фиксируются датчиками и записываются камерами слежения, однако нет никаких данных о том, что шейх Рашид покинул дворец. Но и во дворце его тоже нет! В кабинете начальника охраны было обнаружено два трупа – сам начальник, полковник Хаттаф, и один из офицеров. Убиты, вероятнее всего из табельного оружия Хаттафа – его пустая кобура висела на стуле, а пистолет так и не был найден. Разумеется, престолонаследник стал жертвой похищения. Но преступники до сих пор не выдвигали никаких требований, даже никак не давали о себе знать… 

Как вы понимаете, господин Холмс, это не просто трагедия, страшное и нелепое происшествие, но событие, могущее получить мировой резонанс и негативно сказаться на репутации всей страны. Шейх просит вас приложить все возможные усилия для возвращения сына. Он заплатит любой выкуп, только пусть скажут, куда перечистить средства. Вы также сможете назвать любую сумму гонорара, только найдите его – живого или мертвого!

Шерлок, казалось, застыл в своем кресле. Он сидел прямо, уставившись в одну точку, только золотая ложечка с космической быстротой вертелась в его длинных пальцах.

– Нужна полная информация о пропавшем. Круг знакомств, образование, характер, интересы, привычки. Потребуется проверить его комнату, осмотреть личные вещи, компьютер. Затем пойдем на место преступления. Затем я осмотрю трупы. Затем познакомлюсь с вашей хваленой системой безопасности. Возможно, тогда мне удастся сделать первые выводы.

– Вам понадобится помощь, господин Холмс? 

– Да – не мешайте мне, – ответил он, все также погруженный в себя. Но через пару секунд посмотрел на Хамида вполне осмысленным взглядом. – И расскажите о принце!

***

 

По наивности своей я полагал, что дети арабских шейхов ведут поистине королевский образ жизни – путешествуют по экзотической Европе, скупают предметы искусства и антиквариат, торчат на прококаиненных вечеринках подальше от родительских глаз, ну или, на худой конец, проветривают свою роскошную коллекцию спорткаров где-нибудь в родной пустыне. Возможно, другие молодые шейхи так и поступали, но 24-летний Рашид был не из их числа. По фотографиям он больше всего напоминал очкастого ботаника-домоседа, коим, в сущности, и являлся. С малых лет он проявлял недюжинные математические способности, в десять лет увлекся программированием, а в двенадцать спаял свой первый компьютер. 

Учился на дому, успешно сдал экзамены на аттестат зрелости. С гуманитарными предметами были определенные трудности, но ни самого Рашида, ни его родителей, это не смущало. Высшее образование – разумеется, техническое, – получил в Соединенных Штатах. Домой вернулся два года назад. Несмотря на то, что считался будущим преемником отца, политикой интересовался мало. Послушно принимал участие в официальных мероприятиях, сопровождал шейха во время иностранных визитов, но всем вокруг было известно, что славе и могуществу, которое он мог получить в реальном мире, будущий правитель предпочитает мир блок-схем, электронных ключей и моделирования данных. 

Апартаменты шейха Рашида скорее походили на серверную небольшого предприятия, чем на жилое помещение. Большая зала была уставлена компьютерами разных производителей и годов выпуска. Тут можно было проследить всю электронную эволюцию – от громоздких монстров 1970-х, оснащенных монохромным дисплеем, устройством для считывания кассет с магнитной лентой и целыми четырьмя килобайтами оперативной памяти до сверхсовременных машин, которые, наверное, и в продаже появятся только через несколько месяцев. 

Пока наш провожатый рассказывал о хозяине этого импровизированного технического музея, Шерлок сосредоточенно бродил от агрегата к агрегату. Включил несколько машин. Не задержался, впрочем, ни у одной из них. Подошел к письменному столу. Убедился, что ящики не заперты.

– Так вы говорите, что друзей у него нет? А что насчет брата?

– Младший сын шейха Мохаммеда – прямая противоположность шейху Рашиду. Любит шумное общество, красивые машины и красивых женщин. Он получает высшее образование в одном из университетов в Европе. Сейчас на каникулах в Испании... По правде говоря, если отец и мог ожидать от кого-то из наследников неприятных сюрпризов, то отнюдь не от старшего, – покачал головой араб. – Однако нельзя сказать, что у шейха Рашида совершенно не было друзей. Как престолонаследник он имел телохранителя – им был второй убитый офицер, Али Мустафа Садек. Шейх Мохаммед лично отбирал его – юноша прекрасно разбирался в электронике, так что они быстро поладили с шейхом Рашидом. Это было очень кстати – ведь личный охранник должен находиться рядом со своим «объектом» днем и ночью. Выполняя профессиональный долг, Садек пожертвовал жизнью, но принца так и не спас...

– Так они, говорите, дружили? – Одной рукой Холмс наигрывал что-то на клавишах очередного ноутбука, а другой вынул из кармана никотиновый пластырь и зубами сорвал с него упаковку.

– Несомненно. Знаете, они были, что называется, из одного теста. Часами могли возиться с какой-нибудь старой платой, – грустно улыбнулся Хамид.

– Что ж, пойдемте в кабинет полковника. Где он?

– Цокольный этаж. Рядом с операторской камер слежения.

– Дежурный оператор ничего не слышал?

– Роковое стечение обстоятельств. Полковник Хаттаф послал его проверить исправность камеры в одном из лифтов – там было что-то с сигналом. Начальник сказал, что подежурит какое-то время вместо него. Несомненно, полковник увидел или услышал преступников – ничто больше не вынудило бы его покинуть пост! Вернувшись, оператор обнаружил тела...

– А выстрелов он не слышал?

– Поломка была в другом крыле, а здесь крепкие стены, – словно извиняясь, проговорил Хамид. – Да и ковры, наверняка, глушат звук.

– Могу ли я осмотреть этот лифт? – поинтересовался Шерлок.

– Разумеется.

Хамид привел нас к лифту. Холмс нажал кнопку вызова, и когда сверкающая дверь услужливо раскрылась, зафиксировал ее кнопкой «стоп». Несколько секунд Шерлок разглядывал внутреннее убранство просторной кабины, затем опустился перед ней на четвереньки и стал тщательно разглядывать ковровое покрытие. Мы с Хамидом прошлись по коридору, и я задал ему несколько вопросов. Честно говоря, я терялся в догадках – как похитители могли незаметно проникнуть туда, где и мышь не проскочит, и так же незаметно скрыться, да еще и с заложником. 

Тем временем Холмс закончил ползать по полу, и мы спустились на нижний уровень. Сначала зашли в операторскую. Я раньше бывал на охраняемых военных объектах, но думаю, такому оснащению, позавидовали бы многие армии. Все компьютеризировано, отлажено, работает как часы и пишется на жесткие диски. 

И судя по данным позавчерашнего вечера, шейх с телохранителем вообще не покидали его покоев – ни один датчик движения в коридоре, ни одна камера не зафиксировала их выхода. Значит, в группе техобслуживания охраны следует искать предателя, который незаметно вывел из строя аппаратуру и прикрыл отход похитителей. Кстати, потом его могли убрать, и тогда это полковник! А может, полковник честный служака, пытавшийся помешать преступникам? Да, это задача явно не на один пластырь!

– Из гаража ничего не угнали? – спросил Холмс.

– Кажется, нет…

– Все личные вещи принца на месте? Ценности, пластиковые карты… Срочно проверьте его счета. Трупы где?

– В военном госпитале. Шейх распорядился, чтобы их пока держали в холодильнике. Естественно, в обстановке жесточайшей секретности. Желаете поехать туда сейчас? – предложил наш провожатый.

– Съездите с Ватсоном. Я еще осмотрюсь в апартаментах принца.

Шерлок не дал нам зайти в кабинет полковника, поэтому переговаривались они с Хамидом через открытую дверь. Следует отдать должное людям шейха – сохранность места преступления была практически идеальной. Они убрали тела, но не затерли, не замыли и не затоптали ничего важного – во всяком случае, мне так показалось. И я понял, отчего Шерлок не спешил в морг. Пожалуй, там он ничего нового не увидел бы.

***

 

В госпитале я пробыл около получаса. Вскрытия не проводил – я ведь не патанатом – да и без него все было ясно. Оба расстреляны в упор. Полковнику Хаттафу было явно за пятьдесят, но физическую форму он поддерживал безукоризненную. Небольшого роста, крепкий, коротко подстриженные серебристые волосы – и как этот опытный вояка умудрился получить несколько ранений, каждое из которых могло оказаться смертельным? Правое подреберье, шея, левый глаз. Три входных, три выходных… Грязновато работал стрелок, грязновато. Зато Садеку пуля угодила аккурат между глаз, как говорится, и почувствовать не успел. Худое скуластое лицо, высокий лоб – распространенный типаж этакого умницы, интеллигента. Если бы спросили, кто это, я бы не задумываясь, ответил: программист или математик. Или ученый. Ну уж точно не военный! Да уж, скверного телохранителя подобрал шейх сыну. В шахматы с «объектом» играть – это одно, защищать – совсем другое. Неудивительно, что парень даже не успел достать свой пистолет из кармана пиджака. Чего еще от такого ожидать?

Пока я делал эти нехитрые выводы, Хамид навел справки о состоянии счетов принца. Как оказалось, последний раз расплачивался карточкой шесть дней назад – заказывал по Интернету какое-то «железо». Бумажник и документы молодого шейха оказались на месте, да оно и не мудрено – не станет ведь жертва похищения заявлять похитителям: подождите, мол, кошелек прихвачу. Шерлок, скорее всего, сможет восстановить картину преступления, но где искать пропавшего? Я с огорчением подумал, что как бы ни пострадало самолюбие Шерлока, а придется, наверное, подключать Интерпол. Разумеется, после того как он закончит со своим расследованием.

Шерлок обнаружился в обиталище принца. Сидел в глубоком кресле, забросив ноги на подлокотник, и колотил по клавишам видавшего виды ноутбука. Лишь богу известно, почему из сотен машин он выбрал именно эту. Хамид пригласил нас отужинать, но Холмс лишь махнул рукой:

– Иди сам, Джон. Побольше узнай о юном шейхе. Например, не собирался ли он часом жениться.

– Ладно. Захватить тебе кофе?

Холмс не ответил, и я направился в зал, где Хамид утром вводил нас в курс дела. Спросил его по поводу брачных планов пропавшего, на что получил резонный ответ, что хоть главной его любовью и было программирование, но к положенному сроку невеста, разумеется, нашлась бы. То, что шейх Рашид, в отличие от брата, не заводил страстных романов, было на руку отцу. А ну как приведет в дом простолюдинку и заявит, что хочет на ней женится? А так семья подберет нужную девушку – из хорошей семьи, здоровую, красивую. У правящего шейха должны быть славные сыновья! Как говорится, стерпится-слюбится…

После ужина Хамид проводил меня в местную силиконовую долину, где Шерлок с завидным упорством продолжал терзать тот же самый лептоп. 

– Ну что, – обратился он к Хамиду. – Пожалуй, мы с доктором готовы воссоздать для вас события позавчерашнего вечера. 

– О, господин Холмс! Наверное, требуется пригласить шейха Мохаммеда? 

– Боюсь, ему не понравится, – задорно проговорил мой друг. – Знаете что? Давайте-ка мы разыграем для вас небольшую сценку, потом передадим доказательства, и тогда сами отчитывайтесь перед своим начальством и ищите пропажу. Кстати, найдете легко – гарантирую.

– Шейх Рашид жив?

– Живехонек.

– Хвала Аллаху!

– Бьюсь об заклад, скоро вы измените свое мнение, – с улыбкой произнес Шерлок. 

Затем он начал инструктировать Хамида:

– Итак, вы будете полковником. Сейчас же займите место старшего охраны. И позаботьтесь, чтобы в цоколе осталось всего двое – вы и оператор. Как будете готовы, позвоните. Через несколько минут выключится камера в том же дальнем лифте. Пошлете оператора разобраться с поломкой, а сами займете его место. Минут через двадцать ожидайте гостей. Ах да, пистолет у охранника одолжите, только патроны выньте. 

И прошу, господин Хамид, ничему не удивляйтесь. Что бы ни случилось, не теряйте головы. Помните: это всего лишь инсценировка!

Как только недоумевающий Хамид покинул помещение, Шерлок оживил заснувший ноутбук. Вошел в какую-то программу, и экран разделился на множество окошек, которые показывали ту или иную часть дворца.

– Камеры, – констатировал я.

Шерлок удовлетворенно кивнул. Щелкнул тачпадом, ввел какие-то цифры. Картинка мигнула, но не изменилась. Затем нажал еще какие-то символы, на экране всплыло электронное табло. 

Шерлок установил сначала 22.30, затем 23.00, а после – 03.00 и 03.30. Значения этих манипуляций я уже не понял.

– Что ты делаешь?

– Это же так просто! – раздраженно ответил Холмс. – Через 7 минут датчики движения в этой части дворца, на боковом выходе и задних воротах отключатся на полчаса. 

– То есть, принц сам впустил своих похитителей?

– Ты идиот, Джон! Какие, к черту, похитители? Они должны были незаметно выйти из дворца и так же незаметно туда вернуться.

– Но зачем? 

– Потом расскажу. Пора. Значит, ты у нас телохранитель, а я – принц!

– Ты принц, – вздохнул я. – Кто бы сомневался! 

Но Шерлок пропустил мою остроту – сейчас он был слишком сконцентрирован на разгадке этого дела.

– Датчики отключатся и включатся автоматически. Но с камерами наш юный электронщик придумал другой трюк, – объяснил он. – Этот несчастный лептоп контролирует всю систему охраны во дворце. Стоит задать нужную программу, и камеры слежения будут показывать одну и ту же картинку, внешне сохраняя вполне рабочий вид. Камер во дворце меньше, чем датчиков, поэтому сохраняется неплохой шанс, что небольшой сбой в работе трех-четырех из них никто не заметит. Сейчас я выключу камеру в ближнем лифте, в холле у выхода и на воротах. Вот так, видишь? Теперь мы с тобой выходим отсюда…

Шерлок торопливо зашагал к двери. Я, разумеется, последовал за ним. Сделав несколько шагов по коридору, он схватил меня за плечо:

– Теперь лейтенант Садек возвращается в комнату под каким-нибудь благовидным предлогом. Иди и выключи камеру в дальнем лифте. Запомни: функция не «замереть», а именно «выключить» – это важно. А камеру в нашем лифте, наоборот, включи.

Я постарался собрать воедино все свои познания в электронике, чтобы ничего не напутать. Вроде бы, все сделал, как надо – изображение в первом окошке сменилось серым квадратом, а второе на долю секунды мигнуло и никак не изменилось. 

Я вышел в коридор и кивнул Шерлоку. Мы двинулись к лифту. Однако едва только двери закрылись, он нажал кнопку «стоп». 

– Ты должен поцеловать меня, – проговорил Холмс.

– Зачем это?

– Лейтенант Садек, заткнитесь и делайте то, что вам приказывает будущий монарх. Сказано целовать – целуйте, а не задавайте вопросы!

– Ладно, – я клюнул Холмса в щеку, предполагая, что это какой-то неизвестный мне восточный обряд. Я ведь воевал в Афганистане, а не изучал фольклор. Может у них так принято – целовать начальство в лифте?

– Джон, какого черта? Ты же следственный эксперимент срываешь! – взорвался на секунду вышедший из роли принца Шерлок. – В губы целуй!

Иногда кажется, что Холмс и логика – вещи несовместимые. Хотя это, конечно же, неправда. Холмс физически не способен мыслить нелогично. Значит, без этого нельзя, как бы «это» дико ни звучало – рассудил я и, обняв Шерлока за плечи, коснулся своими губами его. Шерлок склонился ко мне всем своим длинным позвоночником и принялся целовать с неожиданной страстью. Его язык без труда проник в мой рот, одна ладонь ерошила волосы на моем затылке, а другая терлась между ног. Не прекращая поцелуя, он проворно расстегнул пуговицу и молнию на моих брюках и запустил руку под резинку трусов. 

– Шерлок, без этого точно не обойтись? – пробормотал наконец я.

– Точно, – ответил он ясным и холодным тоном, при этом его пальцы продолжали гладить и ласкать мой член сквозь тонкий трикотаж.

– Но камера, Шерлок? Она же работает!

– Вот именно, – выдохнул мне рот Холмс и опустился на колени.

– О нет! – запротестовал я.

– Да, лейтенант Садек, да, – дыхание Шерлока, казалось обжигающим и я весь взмок несмотря на то, что кондиционер в лифте работал отменно.

Горячие губы обхватили мой член, приятно шершавый язык дразнил головку, кончики пальцев щекотнули мошонку, затем стали придерживать у основания. 

– Шерлок, ты с ума сошел, – простонал я, запрокидывая голову. 

Следует отметить, что в эти минуты Шерлок демонстрировал удивительное мастерство для детектива, женатого на работе! Впрочем, удивляться тут нечему – если Холмс чего-то по-настоящему хочет, он делает это идеально. А сейчас он явно хотел… доказать свое виденье происшествия с шейхом, так что уделял максимальное внимание всем деталям. 

Кончил я беззвучно, но бурно. Признаться, у меня давно не было секса, так что спермы накопилось достаточно. Почти все Шерлок проглотил, но одну каплю зачем-то сплюнул на пол. Затем, как ни в чем не бывало, вытер губы бумажным носовым платком и пригладил пятерней темные кудри. Я неловко натянул джинсы. Шерлок разблокировал лифт, и кабина двинулась вниз. 

– Шерлок…

– Рашид, – поправил меня он.

– Рашид… Зачем ты это сделал?

– Затем, мой дорогой, что вы с полковником в сговоре, – улыбнулся Холмс. – Ты камеру включил, а Хаттаф сохранил запись. Теперь мы спустимся к нему в цоколь и мило поговорим по душам. 

– Шантаж? – догадался я.

– Именно! Ты предложил немного развлечься в лифте, и я, будучи уверенным, что это абсолютно безопасно, согласился. Наверняка мы и раньше обводили всех вокруг носа, о возлюбленный мой Али Мустафа! Особенно в такие вечера как этот, когда мы незаметно смывались из дворца на вечеринку для мальчиков в какой-нибудь сверхсекретный ночной клуб… Вот только ты оказался недостойным королевской любви алчным сукиным сыном. Взяв в долю Хаттафа, ты решил немножко меня припугнуть – ты ведь знаешь, как поступят со мной по законам Шариата, если эта запись будет обнародована? – объяснял Шерлок по пути в операторскую.

– Да уж, – поежился я, – если, конечно, папаша-шейх не грохнет тебя первым.

– Не знаю, что и выбирать, – лучезарно улыбнулся Шерлок. Похоже, события десятиминутной давности его нисколько не смущали.

На кресле перед стеной мониторов сидел бледный Хаттаф. Шерлок энергично объяснил ему предпосылки происходящего, уделив особое значение сцене в лифте, и, взглянув на часы, торопливо продолжил:

– Полковник с лейтенантом доходчиво объяснили молодому шейху, в какое дерьмо он вляпался, демонстрируя то, что засняла камера в лифте. Вот только шейх оказался не такой размазней, как о нем думали. Возможно он понял, что терять ему нечего, а может, до состояния аффекта его довел тот факт, что единственный по-настоящему близкий человек оказался подонком, но результат таков, каков есть. Молодой человек выхватил пистолет полковника из кобуры – не пошла тому видать впрок солдатская наука о том, что на посту запрещается снимать снаряжение и амуницию! Три выстрела практически в упор, тут и такому стрелку, как шейх Рашид, не промахнуться… Любовнику он пустил пулю в лоб, затем обчистил его карманы. Стер из памяти системы безопасности недостойный эпизод и обратился к бегству.

Тут Шерлок развернулся и побежал так быстро, что пятки засверкали. Мы с Хаттафом последовали за ним. Покинув дворец через боковой выход, Холмс преодолел расстояние до ворот, проворно забрался наверх и перемахнул за территорию дворца. Мой мобильный показывал 22.58…

***

 

В Лондон мы вылетели уже утром. 

Я был в растрепанных чувствах – ночью мне так и не удалось поспать. После того как Шерлок вернулся в пределы правительственной резиденции – надо сказать, что он осуществил это тем же способом, что и побег, но на этот раз и датчики движения, и сигнализация сработали идеально – он еще долго посвящал Хамида в подробности дела. Показал ему злополучный лептоп, где, кстати сказать, кроме шпионских программ было полно гей-порно, открыл секретные сайты, на которые ходил шейх, достал презервативы, смазку и секс игрушки, хранившиеся в одном из шкафов. Затем сделал распечатку транзакций по пластиковой карте Али Садека – она была обнулена через полтора часа после смерти хозяина. Запросил информацию о позавчерашнем позднем рейсе в Штаты – пассажир Садек улетел эконом-классом в Нью-Йорк... 

– Вы были правы, господин Хамид, когда говорили, что молодые люди сделаны из одного теста. Они даже внешне очень похожи, особенно, если принц снимет очки. Готов поспорить, что одной из первых покупок, оплаченных по карточке Садека, оказались контактные линзы!

– Наверняка, так и было, господин Холмс, – проговорил осунувшийся Хамид. Ему предстояло донести результаты расследования до ведома шейха, так что я не завидовал бедняге. – Но скажите, как вы догадались? Особенно, о том, что произошло в лифте?

– Просто был внимателен, – ответил Шерлок с деланной скромностью. – Ваши ковры замечательно хранят информацию. В лифте, где ремонтировали камеру, обнаружились незаметные на первый взгляд следы стремянки. Решив проверить лифт около обиталища шейха Рашида, я увидел нечто более интересное. Середину ковра, разумеется, успели затоптать, но около стенки обнаружились две маленькие полукруглые вмятинки, похожие на следы от носков мужских туфель. Наличие на том же ковре засохшей капли определенной субстанции подсказало мне, что этот мужчина совершал в лифте отнюдь не намаз.

– Шерлок! – не выдержал я.

– Ну да, чувства верующих. Простите. Все, что требовалось дальше – лишь связать воедино звенья этой цепи. Так что дело закрыто, господин Хамид. Найти паренька, зная его примерное местонахождение и нынешнее имя, не составит труда…

На этом нам пожелали спокойной ночи и провели в спальни.

Но меня мучило два вопроса. Первый – неужели во время расследования Шерлок настолько абстрагируется от действительности, что может заняться оральным сексом с лучшим другом перед камерой, и нисколько не смутясь, смотреть потом в глаза и другу, и зрителям? Второй – как, черт возьми, он получил информацию по поводу рейсов и по поводу карточки.

Об этом я и спросил его в самолете.

– Джон, не воспринимай все близко к сердцу. Дело – это дело. Мне нужно было восстановить последовательность эпизодов, и я это осуществил – благодарю за помощь, кстати. А по поводу данных о беглеце все просто – договорился с Интерполом.

– С Интерполом?!

– Ну да. Следует признать, иногда эти бездельники даже полезны…


End file.
